101615-Puzzling the pieces
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 16:29 -- CC: Hello again SO: T.T . o O ( Hello Nyarla ) CC: Well, you answered, so you must not be avoiding me CC: Are you going to flea should I mention the human again? SO: T.T . o O ( there are certain things i cannot discuss, for my own safety ) CC: But you have precognition, can you not foresee threats to be avoided? SO: T.T . o O ( I may have precognition, but I am still a physically weak female. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I don't have a single doubt in my mind that you could kill me were I there in person. ) CC: Why would I try though? SO: T.T . o O ( You wouldn't, others would. ) CC: Like who? CC: The other troll players? CC: The humans? CC: You did leave in refusal to speak of them, after all SO: T.T . o O ( To explain would be speaking of it. ) CC: ah, right CC: Can I assume you will tell me more about this job? SO: T.T . o O ( When the pieces fall into place. ) SO: T.T . o O ( None of them have begun to move yet ) CC: Can you say what pieces? SO: T.T . o O ( just a single blip, the discs, moving towards the coast. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know ) SO: T.T . o O ( You haven't selected them all yet ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see you, I see Lorrea ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see Aaisha, and the bonds between the two of you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see the chance for red, both Pale and Flushed, there. ) CC: ... CC: What the fuck? SO: T.T . o O ( Isn't that always the way? The savvy businesstroll, undone by the wealthy woman? ) CC: Are SO: T.T . o O ( Though that is for the future. Not now. ) CC: Are you shipping us? CC: Is that what all this is about? SO: T.T . o O ( Oh no, I'll leave that to Scarlet. ) CC: Scarlet? SO: T.T . o O ( I have said too much ) CC: No no CC: I won't ask again CC: Please wait SO: T.T . o O ( I am waiting. ) CC: The discs are going to the coast CC: Can you give direction? CC: I will retrieve them CC: Is there a location I can await them to pass through? SO: T.T . o O ( One moment... ) SO: T.T . o O ( My vision is not like yours. I do not see with my eyes, as they are long gone. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So rendering my words in ways that make sense to you is... hard. ) CC: I understand, take your time SO: T.T . o O ( There is one who hides. I see a great white Kangaroo watching over him. The discs will pass by his hive. ) CC: On who hides with a white kangaroo? CC: one* CC: I may know who your talking about CC: Carayx? SO: T.T . o O ( Is that his name? ) SO: T.T . o O ( When I see people, I do not see them as they are now. I see who they must become ) CC: Her, and if we speak of the same person, yes SO: T.T . o O ( Her. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Interesting ) SO: T.T . o O ( That explains it. ) CC: Interesting? CC: Can I ask what that explains? SO: T.T . o O ( I couldn't pin her down as easily as others. I had assumed, because of the romantic feelings entangling her, that she was male. I admit it was my own prejudice as females of my species are not permitted to choose their partners. I took her choice as a sign of masculinity. ) CC: I see CC: I am sorry for the females of your culture SO: T.T . o O ( It is all right. ) CC: Are you able to see more though? SO: T.T . o O ( It is not your doing. Or mine. ) SO: T.T . o O ( A little ) SO: T.T . o O ( I see an escapee, racing across the desert. Someone who was culled but the culling failed. Their life depends on getting that package to Merrow. Their life will be forfeit in the coming end anyway. ) CC: Escapee? CC: So our target then? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) CC: Do they have a name? SO: T.T . o O ( not one that is relevant. ) CC: Are they the only one transporting the discs? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: So we only need to wait by Carayx's hive for them? CC: Then we may intercept the discs and deliver them to our own tyrianblood? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Are you the one who sent Serios to me? ) CC: Not me in particular CC: Though they're clearly involved in this SO: T.T . o O ( You wound me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Why would you do this to me ) CC: Seeing as we're all apart of this we can't help but be in cahoots, as it were CC: And you have vital information CC: I waspn't the one who gave him your handle SO: T.T . o O ( Who was? ) CC: I don't recall CC: We'd discussed openly seeing as he wasp the of the only ones who hadn't spoken with you already -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:27 -- -- sanguineOracle SO changed their mood to OFFLINE -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby